


Take it, Baby

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual Kink, Fingerfucking, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot, Submissive/Bottom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel trusts Dean. Dean tests his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Filled based on this prompt: I just want to see Dean fisting Cas, because there is so much "Cas fists Dean" fic, I would kill to see the reverse, you have no idea.

Cas was on his hands and knees, his ass up in the air, bared for Dean.

Dean knew he couldn’t actually hurt Castiel doing this to him. Castiel wouldn't break. He knew that but he still planned on being careful with him. It was as much about teasing Cas, making him enjoy it, as it was about getting him ready for it. He grabbed Castiel by the hips and dragged him back a bit till his knees were resting on the edge of the bed and Castiel was clenching the sheets between his fingers nervously. His cock was already hard, Dean could see it, the head jutting against Castiel’s taunt stomach, leaving a little smear of pre-come behind.

Dean moved behind him wordlessly. He reached for his duffel which he’d left on the other motel bed, aware that Castiel would be wondering what he’s doing but he didn’t tell Castiel. Castiel did say he’d do anything for Dean, that he trusted Dean above everyone else. Dean just wanted to put that trust to the test. They'd talked earlier, both agreed they wanted to see where Castiel's limits where. Dean had been embarrassed wanting this but Castiel hadn't be afraid. He'd been excited and his excitement had been catching. Now Dean was silent to tease him, to make Castiel wonder what was coming next. 

He grabbed the bottle of lube out of his bag, flipped open the cap and a few seconds later Castiel was gasping as cold, sticky lube poured over his puckered hole. Dean dropped the bottle on the bed beside Castiel, knowing that he’d need it again later, and used his finger tips to smear it over Castiel’s hole, just pressing in slightly.

Castiel moaned for it like a two dollar whore and Dean wondered where the angel learned to make noises like that, probably from the Babysitter, or maybe Castiel was just naturally vocal. He pressed one finger into Castiel, just up to the first knuckle and he could see Castiel clench the bed sheets in his hands, his own knuckles turning white with the effort of not begging Dean to do more.

Dean granted his wish, sliding the first of his fingers fully inside him and Castiel relaxed instantly, opening to him. Castiel was always so willing to do this. Dean loved that about him. Castiel might not understand everything, but his vessel did. It communicated with Dean everything the angel felt, every little moment of pleasure and every second of pain. He knew how eager Castiel was for him. He slipped in a second finger, just holding them inside Castiel and the angel rocked back, tiny little bucks, trying to mimic the rhythm of Dean fucking him.

Dean slid a third finger inside and Castiel gave up any pretense of decorum, fucking himself in earnest on Dean’s fingers. That would normally be where Dean gave in. He was painfully hard in his jeans and he could just imagine how good it would feel if he undid his zip and slid into Castiel’s pliant, open little hole but he wanted more this time. He wanted Castiel broken open wide for him, he wanted Castiel to trust him and come apart from everything Dean did to him.

Dean grabbed the bottle of lube again with his free hand, pulling his fingers free from Castiel, ignoring the way the angel moaned. He pulled Castiel’s hole apart with thumb and forefinger and poured a more than generous amount of the lubricant into Castiel. Castiel underneath him bucked and canted until Dean slid his fingers back inside him. He pushed the lube up into Cas, spread it around with his fingers, got him completely coated, till his own fingers were soaking and the wet lube was rolling down onto his palm but that was what Dean needed. Even with the best will in the world, even knowing he couldn’t hurt Castiel really, he wasn’t getting into that tight hole unless he used the whole bottle. 

He twisted his fingers inside Castiel, turning his hand upwards and emptying the rest of the bottle into his hand. He tossed the empty lube over his shoulder, his hand completely coated now and focused on fitting the rest of his fingers inside Castiel. Castiel took the first three easily, already worked up to them. The forth slid in with hardly any difficulty, Castiel simply wriggling a little to spread his legs a little wider. The fifth had the angel gasping and Dean could feel him clenching tight about his fingers, could feel how much of a squeeze it was getting them all in.

“You trust me, Cas?” he asked. If Castiel said no then he’d stop.

Castiel drew a deep, shuddering breath and Dean reached down to nudge Castiel’s knees apart a little further, checking that Castiel was still hard and he was, the tip of his cock leaking pre-come everywhere, much more than he usually did.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel murmured. “I trust you.”

That was all Dean needed. Slowly, ever-so-slowly, he pressed forwards till he was knuckle deep in Castiel. He tucked his thumb into his palm, pressing a little more and at first there was a resistance, Castiel’s hole spasming around him and Castiel groaned. Dean thought he’d have to pull back, no matter how much the two of them wanted it, but then Castiel relaxed and Dean slipped past that tight ring of muscle, his whole fist buried in Castiel.

“That feel good, Cas?” he asked, rewarded by a long, drawn out moan from Castiel. He pumped his fist experimentally, just little movements and Castiel under him made an unearthly sound. Dean kept moving, just the little brushes of his knuckles over Castiel’s prostate, watching him hungrily. It was impossible to believe that Castiel’s tight little hole had swallowed his fist as eagerly as it had done but Dean could see where his hand disappeared inside Castiel and he could hear the greedy-sweet moans Castiel was making so he knew it all had to be true and not part of a fevered dream.

Castiel cried out again, clenching suddenly around Dean, almost too tightly and for a split second Dean thought he’d done something wrong, then Castiel was sobbing and Dean realised that the angel had come. He waited, letting Castiel relax, then slowly, so very slowly, eased his hand free from Castiel. Castiel was swaying now, over-come, and Dean thought he’d come in his jeans just from watching that but nothing was as good as pulling his fingers free from Castiel and seeing how wide and gaping he’d left the angel.

“Fuck, Cas,” he murmured, running one finger over Castiel’s abused, puffy ring and Castiel shivered.

“Why don’t you, Dean?” he suggested and Dean found himself scrambling out of his jeans. He was too hard really, too turned on by what he’d just done but he jerked himself off, groaning when the money shot landed right inside Castiel’s spread hole. Castiel whimpered again, collapsing forward onto the bed underneath him and Dean joined him, reaching between Castiel’s legs to finger his come deeper into Castiel’s wide spread hole even as Castiel made soft noises that suggested he was too fucked out for what Dean was doing to him.

“Glad you trust me?” Dean asked. Castiel tilted his head and kissed him lazily.

“Always.”


End file.
